russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sue Ramirez and Aljur Abrenica star in IBC's 'Fall In Love With Me' Premieres April 6
April 3, 2015 The newest Primetime Princess of IBC and versatile teen actress Sue Ramirez and the newest Kapinoy actor Aljur Abrenica as IBC-13 presents the another Philippine adaptation of the most popular and well-loved Taiwanese series Fall In Love With Me. Bound to captivate the hearts of viewers is IBC's very own 'Teen Princess' Sue and 'Hunk Prince' Aljur, were the lead roles of this much-anticipated primetime series. Originally launched in Taiwan in 2014, Fall In Love With Me became a big hit in the Philippines when it aired in 2014. This year, viewers will see the feel-good drama series in a new light as Ramirez played as Tao Le Si and Abrenica portraying as Lu Tian Xing or Xiao Lu. Given. Sue and Aljur are the hottest love team partner in the popular Taiwanovela that will be adapted in a Pinoy setting. Present during the launch of Fall In Love With Me was Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, the business unit head of IBC-13, and he revealed that as early as 2014, they already inquired from the Korean franchise holder of the series Fall In Love With Me. It also had plans of doing a local adaptation of the popular Taiwanovela. The Kapinoy Network waited for the right time and got the rights to the show. Avoiding competition and forging their own identity has been their foray. That’s why binansagan silang ‘Kapinoy Network’ dahil sa mostly heart-warming na mga programa. Directed by Jerry Lopez-Sineneng and Paco Sta. Maria, IBC-13’s Fall In Love With Me presents the story of Tao Le Si (Sue Ramirez), a young woman who promised as a college student. Lu Tian Xing (Aljur Abrenica) is a prodigy in Asia's advertising field. Rich, famous, and highly successful, he suddenly announces during a press conference that he will be taking a three-month break from the advertising life. With a simple disguise, he transforms himself into "Xiao Lu". Lu Tian Xing (Aljur Abrenica) is a prodigy in Asia's advertising field. Rich, famous, and highly successful, he suddenly announces during a press conference that he will be taking a three-month break from the advertising life. With a simple disguise, he transforms himself into "Xiao Lu". Unfortunately, business never picks up and Le Si had to battle with Tian Xing to stop her company from being sold. When Xiao Lu enters her office doors, Le Si initially thinks that he's Tian Xing, but the two men's personalities are complete opposites. Le Si finds herself drawn to Xiao Lu's warm temperament, but will their love last once she discovers the truth of his identity? Completing the powerhouse cast are Justin Quirino, Coraleen Waddell, Smokey Manaloto, the 80's top comedians are Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada, Jao Mapa, Almira Muhlach, Gerald Pesigan, K-La Rivera, Herbert Bautista, Erin Ocampo, Joseph Bitangcol, Sylvia Sanchez, Dar Bernardo, Khalil Ramos, McCoy de Leon, Elisse Joson, Eliza Pineda and Martin Velayo. Watch out for the premiere of Fall In Love With Me, airing Monday to Friday at 8:30PM after Voltron Man, starting this April 6, exclusively on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates, log on to www.facebook.com/FallInLoveWithMeIBC or follow @fallinlovewithmeibc on Twitter.